More Than a Kiss
by papage329
Summary: Woolsey tells Magnus about the traumatizing events of his youth WARNING: RAPE, ABUSE, VIOLENCE (etc.)


Woolsey Scott took a shaky breath and looked up at Magnus, his green eyes shimmering. Magnus brushed Woolsey's blond hair behind his ear and wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"It's okay." Magnus whispered, kissing the werewolf's forehead. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

Tears started streaming down Woolsey's cheek as he started to speak.

"It all happened when I was a teenager, when Ralf was still..." Woolsey choked back a sob, "...alive. He wasn't even leader of the pack yet, so he must of been 18 I'd say. I was 15." He stopped and took a deep breath.

"I was walking in the woods one day, just on the outskirts of our pack's territory. And then I realized where I was because I heard the music, just barely. Drifting along the breeze. I was near the castle. The vampire's castle. And they appeared to have guests. Now I kept walking though, even though Ralf told me to stay far away from vampires. Ironic actually... considering..." The werewolf bit his lip and continued, his voice still trembling.

"Well I was walking, and then there she was, sitting on the ground. She had a crystal glass in her hand, and it was filled with what looked like red wine, but any Downworlder would have known what it really was immediately. She had quite obviously heard me approach because as soon as I saw her she asked me if i wanted a sip. I shook my head no. But she persisted saying that any sensible werewolf should be more polite. I don't know how she knew I was a werewolf, not yet at least. She finally turned to look at me. She had these large dilated black eyes against this pale skin and coal colored hair. She was lovely, in an almost corpse like way. She was so thin and so young, 15 like me. _Not_ like Camille." His voice became stronger as he continued.

"Anyway, Ralf had left on a 'trip' earlier that day so I decided to take a sip. He would never find out. As I sat down next to her I asked her how she knew I was a werewolf. She told me that vampires have enhanced senses, and that she could actually smell it. I wish the conversation could have just ended there but she went on saying that she could also judge my age, she guessed 16." Woolsey sighed sadly, "She also said that I was gay, or that I had had gay sex recently at least. It was true, and it hurt because I didn't know what to say. I don't think I was gay back then. And that was closest I've ever come to telling anyone about..." Woolsey started to cry again. "I've never told anyone. I'm so sorry. Please understand."

Magnus hugged Woolsey until he stopped crying, all the while apologizing in a hushed tone.

The werewolf started to speak again.

"We sat there for a while and she learned my name, and that I had a brother. I learned that she actually lived in the castle, and her name. Anastasia. But then we both heard it. The noise of a group moving swiftly towards us. I knew who it was too. I told her to go, but it was too late. Laius stepped out of the trees, with five other were wolves from our pack. His face formed a crooked smile as he saw us. A smile that I had come to know over the years.

'What do you want?' I mumbled, hoping he would just go away and leave me to a few minutes of happiness.

'That's no way to talk to the leader of the pack,' he leered, eyeing me and Anastasia, "you should introduce me to your _friend _at least."

I turned to Anastasia, telling her to go. She left nervously, returning to the castle.

Laius bid his friends to leave and my stomach dropped. I was _alone_ with him.

'So who was that slut?' Laius asked, stepping closer to me. I could smell the liquor in his breath.

'I just met her, lets not bring her into this.' I whispered turning away.

He slammed me into a tree and pulled me into a rough kiss.

I trembled, not sure what was going on. Laius had been abusive to me before when he was drunk, but not like this.

'You were always beautiful.' he whispered, playing with my hair. 'Do you know how long I've waited to do this to you?'

He kissed me again pinning my arms above my head.

It was my first kiss... and he stole it from me that night." Woolsey took a deep breath, blinking back more tears.

"That wasn't all he stole from me that night." He managed to choke out before collapsing into Magnus' arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon (no guarantees)**


End file.
